03056
}} is the 3,058th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Tuesday 27 November, 2001. Plot Part 1 Terry, Chris, Rodney, Joseph, Louise, Seth and Betty are all waiting for Charity to arrive outside the Registry Office. Chris is worried as she is late. Charity and Chloe arrive in a pink American Cadillac. They all admire Charity's dress. In the Woolpack Bernice ask Zak why he isn't at the wedding. Zak tells her of his feelings about Chris. Zoe is at the other end of the bar and tells Bernice she is not at the wedding, as she cannot stand her brother marrying a Dingle. Cain enters. Bernice tries to make light conversation. The bride and groom come from the ceremony and are covered in confetti by Joseph and Chloe. They pose for photos and are wished well from their guests. In the Woolpack, Cain and Zak talks about the marriage. Zoe is drowning her sorrows. She talks to Zak about the wedding. Outside the Registry Office the party pose for more pictures. Rodney tries to steel a kiss from Chloe but is spotted by Louise. They all leave to go back to Home Farm. In the Woolpack Lisa begs Zak to go to the reception to show Charity they care. She reminds him of how he felt about his family when he was in hospital. He finally agrees to go with Lisa. Cain asks Zoe if she wants to come with them. In the kitchen at Home Farm Marlon is fussing over the food. Tricia tells him that it is too late to change the menu as the guest are arriving. The guests pour into the dining room and are surprised to find burger and chips on the menu. Chris ask Marlon if he is having a joke with the food. Marlon explains everything is at the request of Charity. Rodney raises a toast to the happy couple. In the Woolpack Bernice talks to Zoe about life not working out the way people want it to. She reminds her that blood is thicker than water. Outside on the front lawn at Home Farm the fun fair is fully operational. The wedding party comes out of the house and Charity asks Chris to join her on a ride. Chris and Rodney have to talk to the journalist. Betty thinks the whole village should have been invited. In the Woolpack Bernice tells Zoe she has a taxi outside for her to take her up to Home Farm. She compares the marriage to the day Kim arrived in her life. Bernice asks her to go for Joseph's sake. The guests are all enjoying the fun fair. Rodney and Chris talk to the journalist. Chris watches as the fun fair operator flirts with Charity. He is not a happy man. Lisa tells Cain to stop the car as they drive into the gates at Home Farm. She tells Zak and Cain they have to promise her there will be no fighting. Sam and Belle are excited about the fun fair. Charity's ride stops and the fun fair worker helps her out of the car and tells her that her new husband may not be able to satisfy her in the way she would like. Charity knees him in the balls. Chris watches and smiles. Terry is about to go to Charity's aid when they see Cain's car drive in. Part 2 At Home Farm Zak, Cain, Lisa, Belle and Sam approach Chris, Charity, Louise, Rodney, Betty and Terry. Zak asks to talk to Chris alone. They go off together. Rodney takes the journalists away to show them round the holiday village. Marlon is washing up in the kitchen at Home Farm. Seth enters and tells him that Zak and Cain have arrived. Everyone is enjoying the fun fair. Zak talks to Chris as Terry watches from afar. Chris tells Zak he loves Charity. Zak tells him they are going to wipe the slate clean and start again so long as Chris does right by Charity. The men shake on their deal. Zoe arrives in a taxi. Charity thanks her Uncle Zak for coming. She then thanks Chris and insists he comes on a ride with her. Cain meets up with Zoe and they talk about the Dingle and Tate reconciliation. Cain thinks there is still time for that to change. Charity and Chris kiss on the big wheel. In the kitchen Betty tells Seth and Marlon she is trilled for all the gossip unfolding in front of her. Outside Zoe approaches Charity and Chris. Chris thanks her for coming. Charity suggests she take Joseph on a ride. Chris thinks Zoe may want to talk but Charity whisks him away to another ride. Zak and Seth are drinking in the kitchen. Lisa comes in and thanks Zak for making up with Chris. Betty and Sam comment on the day. Zak thinks the marriage is doomed. Outside Louise stops Joseph as he runs away from Zoe to try and get on a ride himself. Louise tells Zoe she has had too much to drink to look after Joseph. Chris hears the dispute and asks what is wrong. She argues with Charity and walks away wishing she had never come. Cain watches. In the dining room Rodney tells Lisa and Zak that he used to work on the fairground. Zak also used to work on the fairs. Cain comes in and tells them of Zoe's departure. Lisa thinks it is time they were going. Outside Betty ask Chris is she can have a copy of the magazine if it has any pictures of her and Seth in it. Tricia and Louise ask if Charity is coming on anymore rides with them but she is staying with Chris. Terry approaches and Chris tells him that he is on a winning streak. Zoe is back in the Woolpack. Bernice is sorry she persuaded her to go. Zoe regrets everything that has happened and thinks she is destined to be alone forever. In the sitting room Charity asks Chris if he has any regrets. He tells her she has taught him how to enjoy life. He tells her he loves her. Charity knows they can be happy but doesn't know if she loves him, as she doesn't know what love is. Night has fallen outside and the fun fair continues. Rodney asks Terry where the happy couple are. They look up at the bedroom window as the lights are switched off. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Tuesday Category:Featured episodes